


The Sinning of a Saint

by MJ96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Priests, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is a priest in training, Theo and Stiles like to have fun, so they corrupt Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sinning of a Saint

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my best friend in the whole world for giving me the idea and working out the details with me. All I had to do was write it. I hope you like it dude.

It was so late, Scott knew that there was barely any chance for anyone to show up. It was cold and their town wasn't big enough on religion to go to confession Saturday night. 

He didn't know why he became a priest, he didn't want to, but his mother had insisted he got onto the right way so he didn’t end up like the junkies that died in the hospital from an overdose. On most days he liked, but when it was late at night and as cold as it was he hated it. 

He was walking around, trying to keep warm, not thinking about anything in particular. That's when he heard a noise. It went as fast as it came. He was startled, but he tried not to show it. He knew that it was not in his favor to go and investigate, but barely anything exciting happened in that place so he had to take a chance. 

In the great hall, where all of the sermons were held, Scott saw someone sitting in the first row. That kind of lifted his spirit, finally someone to talk to. Maybe even help, so that his night wouldn’t be wasted. 

He started walking towards them and he heard a low moan come from the boy. He stoped dead in his track. He didn't know what to do. If he really strained his ears he could hear a weird wet sound coming from the boy. Scott was almost sure what that meant. He didn't know if he wanted his suspicion to be confirmed or not. But he knew that he had to subtly readjust himself. It'd been such a long time since his last orgasm that he was very easily turned on. He usually started to pray when that happened, but at that moment he didn't exactly have the time. But he was becoming more and more sure about what was going on with each step he took. The boy's moans were getting louder and Scott could see him throw his head back, arms spread on the back rest. 

"What are you doing?" Scott almost yelled when he stepped in front of the boy. He was right about the blowjob, but he hadn't expected to find another boy on his knees sucking enthusiastically. 

The boy on his knees jumped back, the cock popped out of his mouth with a loud noise, but the other boy was just standing there smirking. 

The boy on his knees was beautiful. His skin was a lot paler than Scott’s own, his eyes were light brown, and wet, and his lips were red and puffy. Scott felt a deep burning in his chest. The other boy had skin slightly darker than the boy on his knees, and even if his face screamed innocence, Scott could see his eyes were pure sin. 

"Pretty obvious, I think." The boy on the bench said. His voice was low and deep, a smirk playing on his lips. Scott tried his best not to look at the boy's penis but he's only human. It was long, the same length as Scott's probably, but somewhat thicker. Scott wanted nothing more than to give into the sin and join the boy on his knees. "Come on, Stiles let's give the father, here a show." The boy on his knees - Stiles, apparently winked at Scott and got back to the other boy's cock. Stiles licked it from the base to the tip, making the boy on the bench moan. Stiles took half of the other boy's length in his mouth, making a point to suck loud. 

"Y-you can't do this here," Scott stuttered. "This is a place of God!" His hands were shaking and his cock was hard against his underwear. He knew that the outline was visible, he knew because the boy with the smirk was staring right at his bulge. 

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself, though." The boy said, moving his hands to wrap his fingers in Stiles’ hair. He pushed Stiles down on his dick making him choke. The dude moaned loud and dirty, his eyes wide and staring right at Scott. "Fuck, Stiles you're so good." The boy moaned and Stiles hummed his approval. "You wanna show the father a good time, Stiles?" 

"Yeah." It was the first time Scott heard Stiles speak and he loved the harsh, raspy voice. 

"No, no, no..." Scott snapped out of it when he felt Stiles’ hands on his cock. "I don't- I can't do that." He said, stepping away trying to get away from Stiles. 

"Come on," Stiles said, reaching to touch his leg, eyes wide and innocent. "Theo, tell him how good I am." Stiles’ hand was traveling up and Scott didn't think he had the power to resist temptation. He tried to remember a prayer, but his mind was blank.

"Yeah, father," He didn't like being called that, he wasn't technically a father yet, but the other boy - Theo stood up and closed the distance between them. "Stiles is amazing. He can take all of you." 

Scott only stuttered a few unintelligible sounds. Theo smiled at him and took his hand. 

"I think we started off too strong, Stiles." Theo said, using his other hand to guide Scott up to his feet. "Maybe we should slow it down, ease him into it." 

Theo placed his hand on Stiles’ neck and went in for a kiss. They were right in front of Scott and he could see the filthy way that they kissed. The sounds and the tongue was so much for Scott, he let out a little breathless moan. That's when Theo guided his hand to his still hard cock. Scott wrapped his fingers around it and It was so soft, and wet from Stiles' spit, he didn't know how to feel. He knew that he should be disgusted, but it felt so good, so right. 

Theo showed him a slow pace, and Scott stuck to it. He liked the sounds Theo was making into the kiss every time Scott would press his thumb to the head of Theo's cock. 

Theo broke the kiss and guided Stiles’ head towards Scott. He didn't back away that time. Stiles’ lips were soft and wet and perfect against his own. Stiles snuck his tongue in Scott’s mouth. It felt so good, Scott was getting harder and he didn't know that was possible. 

Theo pulled Stiles away and Scott whined against his will. It had felt so good that he couldn't help it. He didn’t want it to be over so soon.

"I think he's ready." Theo said, giving Stiles one last kiss. Stiles dropped to his knees, without wasting any time, he undid Scott’s jeans and dropped them to his ankles together with his underwear. 

It felt so good to have his erection free like that. He knew that if he turned around he was going to see Jesus hanging from a cross and he couldn't even begin to comprehend how fucked up that was. 

"We can't," Scott breathed out. "We can't do this here. It's the house of-" He was cut off by Stiles licking a stripe all the way from the base of his cock to the tip. Scott squeezed a little too hard on Theo's cock. He realized that because Theo let out a hiss.

"Calm down." Theo whispered in his ear, he let Scott take his hand off his cock and instead place it on his shoulder for support. Stiles was licking at the head, slowly stroking him. "It's okay. We want you to feel good. You can be as loud as you want." Scott let out a moan at that. He hadn't done that in such a long time he felt hot all over. 

Stiles took him in his mouth slowly. Scott was shaking all over, the wet heat was too intense, but Theo was there too keep him steady. He couldn't believe something could feel that good. He knew that it was a sin, but at that moment with most of his cock in Stiles’ mouth he didn't care about sins, and he most definitely didn't care about Jesus staring at him. 

"He's really good, isn't he?" Theo reached down to go fist his hand in Stiles’ hair. "He really loves it when you fuck his mouth." Theo pushed Stiles all the way down and it made Scott groan from pleasure. Stiles choked but then seemed to get his gag reflex under control. Theo pulled his head back and then forward again. He was fucking Stiles’ mouth on Scott’s cock. Scott’s hips started moving on their own keeping with Theo's rhythm. Then Theo attached his lips on Scott’s neck sucking in a bruise. 

Scott was moaning maybe too loud but he couldn't focus on anything but the sensations. Scott felt the back of Stiles’ throat closing around his cock and it made the feeling that much better. It was filthy, and it went against everything he had been told, but he couldn't help it, with Stiles’ expert mouth around his cock nothing else mattered. 

"'ve you ever been fucked, father?" Theo asked against his hot skin. It made cold sweat bead out on Scott's forehead. He hadn't, he was working for God and he didn't get to have sins of the flesh. He shook his head, no, but he had a feeling he was about to. 

"You wanna get spit roasted?" Scott didn't even know what that meant, but coming from Stiles’ low and raspy voice made him moan out the answer. 

"I think he would love that." Theo said, not to Scott, he wasn't even looking at him. He was talking to Stiles and it made Scott’s toes curl up in pleasure. 

"You should prepare him." Stiles stood up to his feet, giving Theo's still hard cock a pull. 

"You don't wanna?" Theo asked, pulling his shirt over his head. Scott had to stare because Theo had an amazing body. He was well defined with bulging abs that made Scott drool. 

"I wanna get my dick sucked, too." Stiles smirked, burying his fingers in Scott's hair. He couldn't help by swallow hard. He wanted to try it so bad, but he hadn't even had much of a first kiss with a boy before let alone given a blowjob. Stiles closed the distance between them and pressed his soft lips against Scott’s. 

Stiles’ mouth tasted different and Scott realized that he was feeling the taste of his cock on the boy's tongue. He knew that if he was rational he would back away and be disgusted, but instead he loved it. He wanted more so he deepened the kiss. Stiles easily let him explore his mouth. 

"Fuck..." He heard Theo drag out from somewhere to his left then he felt a hand on his bare behind. It was gently massaging his cheeks,  Scott couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Theo's squeezed his ass and Scott let out a yelp. His ass had never been touched that way and he was desperate for it. 

Stiles took his cock in hand again and started stroking it very slow. There was barely any movement, but it felt so good. Scott was moving his hips with meeting Stiles’ fist and the friction was incredible, but somehow not enough. He needed something more. 

"Let's spread him out in front of Jesus. He'll love it." Theo said, dark and greedy. It sent a chill down Scott’s spine and the sweat on his forehead had turned cold. 

Scott let himself be pulled away from Stiles and as much as he didn't want to he knew that better things were to come. Theo gave him another kiss before turning him around and pushing him to his knees right in front of the first step to the podium. There he could see the big statue of Jesus and somehow it was staring at him. Scott looked down to the floor, too ashamed to look up. 

Stiles moved in front of him, sitting down on the second step, a sweet smile playing on his lips. He laced his fingers in Scott’s hair, just massaging his scalp, making him melt into the touch. 

Theo's hands were back on his ass, as gentle as ever. Scott liked the slight pain he felt form Theo's nails digging into his ass. It sent a thrill up his spine. He pushed back trying to get more of something. He wasn't sure what, but he knew he needed something. 

"Look at that Stiles, he's eager." Theo chuckled. 

"What're you waiting for then?" Stiles tugged on his hair. "Give it to him." 

There was a wet finger right at his hole, not pushing, just gently circling. Scott couldn't help but let out a moan. It felt like nothing ever had before. Theo spat on his hole, and that should have been gross, it should have, but it wasn't. It was good, it was really fucking good. 

And then with one swift motion Theo's finger was inside of him to the first knuckle. The stretch made it burn a little, but Scott liked it, he knew he could take more. He pushed back, telling, asking, Theo to give it to him.  

Stiles leaned in, pressing their lips together, Scott opened his mouth immediately, letting the other boy do whatever he pleased. He tried to focus only on the kiss, but Theo was pushing his finger in him so slowly, Scott wanted to scream at him. All he could do, however was moan into the kiss. 

"He's such a slut for it, dude." Theo said, pressing his finger deeper. He started circling it around, just exploring, trying to find something inside of Scott. There was a slight burn, but he liked it. He wanted more. 

Stiles let him go and leaned back with hands on the bulge in his pants, rubbing slowly. Scott’s own cock had been neglected, heavy between his legs. He took it in hand and started stroking himself. The friction was mind blowing. He was stroking faster than he intended, but slow wasn’t enough at that point.

"Just don't come." Stiles ordered, Scott nodded. They were giving him so much, he wasn't going to disappoint them. Stiles undid his jeans and slipped a hand in. He threw his head back with a moan when he wrapped his long fingers around his length. 

There was a sudden burst of pleasure somewhere deep inside of him, shooting through his whole body. A very loud moan escaped his mouth and he almost came, but he managed to pull his hand away. Theo hit that spot again, and it felt just as good as the first time. Scott pushed back again, but Theo was holding him in place with his other hand. 

Theo snuck a second finger in that made Scott gasp. He didn't expect there to be such difference, it was somehow so much more, but it was still good. He still liked it, he just had to take a calming breath. 

"It's okay." Stiles reassured him. "You're doing great." He moaned the last part, his hand working inside his pants. Scott tried to distract himself with watching Stiles. The way he was spread out, rolling his hips into his hand. Scott wished that he could get his mouth on it, but Stiles didn't seem to be paying him any attention. He was just enjoying his own hand.

Theo's fingers were inside of him, hitting the right spots. He even let Scott rock his hips back and forth. It was so good, when he got used to the stretch. 

"You want me to fuck you, father? Show you what heaven really feels like?" Both Stiles and Theo laughed, Scott couldn't help but duck his head in embarrassment. He wanted it so bad, but he didn't say anything. His hips, moving on their own told Theo enough.

"Yeah I think he really wants it." Stiles said finally taking his hand out of his pants. "And I want to get my dick sucked." He took off his jeans, throwing them somewhere to the side. His erection was even more visible through the thin material of his white boxer briefs. Scott grabbed his own erection, pumping slowly in time with Theo's fingers. 

Theo added a third finger. This one slipped easy and it was only pleasure for Scott with no pain added to the mix. His hand started going faster on his cock, unable to keep his hand at a slower pace.

Stiles took out his own cock out of his underwear and placed the waistband securely under his balls. His cock was just as long as Theo's, but not as thick and Scott was grateful for that because it would make it easier for him to hold it in his mouth. He gave it a few tugs before grabbing a fistful of Scott’s hair again and pulling him in. Theo stopped fucking him with his fingers, just keeping them in, pressing his prostate every once in a while making him moan. 

Scott let go of his cock to support himself on his hands and knees. Stiles was gentle with him. He didn't press Scott's head down to his cock but rather gave him the time to do it himself. 

"Breath through your nose." Stiles gave him the advice and he nodded in understanding. Stiles’ hand never left his hair, but it wasn't forceful, but rather encouraging. 

Scott gave the tip a lick and the taste was nothing like he imagined. It was saltier and a lot warmer. Stiles let out a low moan, not so much of pleasure, Scott knew, but more to show him that he was doing well. Scott took just the head in his mouth and sucked and licked it at the same time. At that Stiles threw his head back. 

"He's a natural, huh?" Theo asked, and Scott couldn't help but feel pride blossom in his chest. He took a little more of Stiles’ cock in his mouth, remembering to breathe through his nose. His mouth was stretched and uncomfortable, but he liked it. He liked the noises Stiles was making. He wasn't holding himself back at all. 

Scott pulled back and took a deep breath, Theo chose that time to pull his fingers out, fast with no warning. Scott hissed in surprised, but liked it. He really liked all of it. 

"You think he's ready?" Stiles asked, not looking at him, just pressing his head back down to take his cock again. He knew what that meant and he was, he knew he was ready. He pushed his ass up to try and tell Theo that he was ready and he wanted it. 

"He seems to be." Theo slapped his ass not too hard but enough to make him jump at the sting. "And he's really eager. I don't want to keep the father waiting." The words went straight to Scott's cock. What he was doing was so horrible in the eyes of God, but it felt so good, he didn't, couldn't care. 

He was sucking on Stiles’ cock, giving it his best, bopping and turning his head to try and be as good as he could for him. 

Stiles was pushing him down gently once in a while, making sure he always took a breath. Theo wasn't touching him and Scott hated that. He tried to turn around and look, but Stiles kept his head in place. 

After a while, Stiles took Scott’s head in both his hands and steadied it. He fucked into him with even thrusts, not going all the way. Scott was choking, he wasn’t able to set what he could take for himself so he started gagging every once in a while, when Stiles went too deep.

Theo's hand was back, this time on his lower back, keeping him steady. Scott felt the tip of his cock press at his entrance. He tried to relax, he wanted to relax and let Stiles and Theo use him. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the even movements of Stiles’ hips, and the thickness with which he was stretching his mouth. 

Theo pushed in slowly and it didn't feel as good as the fingers did. It hurt, but Scott didn't let that affect him. He was focused on the pleasure form Stiles’ cock going deeper with every couple of thrusts. Scott was choking on it, but he liked it, tears were running down his cheeks and spit down his chin, he was a mess, but it only made his cock harder. He needed to be touched, but if he tried to move either of his hands he was going to fall. He was going to let Theo decide when he was going to come. He only hoped to be soon.  

Theo pushed in a few more inches and stopped again, letting Scott get used to it. It wasn't as unpleasant anymore, it still didn't feel as good as he knew it would, so he scratched at the floor, trying to force his muscles to relax.

"You're so fucking tight, father." Theo said, pushing in further. "Shit, Stiles he's so good." Stiles only let out a moan, he kept the even thrusts, trying to reach the back of Scott’s throat. Scott wanted to take more, he was trying but his gag reflex wasn't allowing it. He tried to focus on opening up his throat and let Stiles in. Theo, however decided to push, harder than before, making Scott moan and choke on Stiles’ cock. He had to pull his head away as not to make a bigger mess of himself and take a much needed breath. 

"Yeah he fucking is, bro." Stiles said when he took his cock out of Scott’s mouth. Scott tried to catch his breath and not pay any attention to the compliments, but it made a deep shame burn in him. He liked being called that. He really liked letting them take what they wanted.

Finally Theo bottomed out and Scott had adjusted to the thick length and it no longer burned, there was only a pleasant stretch that kept him moaning on Stiles’ cock. Theo stopped just letting him adjust to having a cock in him for the first time and Scott was relaxed. He let Scott pull at his sweaty hair and fuck his mouth, going all the way in, hitting the back of his throat. 

Theo started moving, fucking into Scott with slow rolls of his hips. Somehow Stiles and Theo fell into a rhythm and that let him get used to Theo's cock easier. Once there was no burning, but only pleasure Scott couldn't help but start rocking back and forth between the two boys. 

Stiles was keeping the same pace, not too fast, but slow enough for him to enjoy every time his cock hit the back of Scott’s throat. Theo, however quickened his hips, and it made his head spin a little. Theo was hitting all the right places inside of him, he was sure that he only needed one little pull on his cock and he was going to come. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come, dude. I’mma fill his mouth." Stiles pushed Scott’s head all the way down on his cock, Scott felt the short pubes on his face. Then there was hot liquid spilling down his throat and he would have taken it, he would if Theo hadn't chosen that moment to his prostate spot on. That made him choke, spit mixed with come dribbled down his chin. He could barely feel the taste of Stiles’ come, but he liked it a lot more than he thought humanly possible. 

He couldn't breath, he knew he was going red in the face, could feel it, but Stiles wasn't letting him go, just moving his hips up and down with tiny little motions, riding his orgasm out without a care about Scott. 

Theo didn't slow down, keeping the fast pace, making sure to hit all the right spots as if on purpose to make him gag. And it probably was on purpose, because Theo seemed like the type of guy to like that. He probably liked torturing others like that, making it hard for them, having to work to enjoy all he was giving.

"The sounds you're making are incredible, father. You're a natural slut, aren't you?" Scott could hear Theo's muffled voice from behind him. He couldn't take anymore, he had to take a breath. 

Thankfully, Stiles pulled his cock out. Scott gulped air, and just then he realized how sore his throat had become. It was unpleasant, it hurt, but it also made him feel as if he'd done a good job. He was the reason Stiles had come.

"You look so good with come on your face, father. I think even Jesus thinks so." Stiles winked at Theo and suddenly there was a hand on his throat, pulling at him. 

Somehow, Scott wasn't too sure in what way, they were on their feet. Theo was still buried deep inside of him, with one hand on his throat and the other on his chest. Theo quickened his pace again, he was more comfortable in that position apparently, and Scott’s knees bucked. Theo was strong enough to keep him on his up. 

For a little bit Scott focused on Theo fucking into him and how good it felt. The even thrusts jabbing at him making his own cock bounce up and down. Theo attached his lips to his neck again and started sucking. He knew that he was trying to mark Scott, not let him forget about the sin they had committed. Scott would never be able to forget it, and he didn't even want to. 

Stiles stepped up to his feet, his hands were on the buttons on Scott’s shirt working them slowly, one by one. Stiles went in for a kiss after his shirt was unbuttoned revealing his dark, toned chest. Stiles moaned when he tasted himself of Scott’s tongue. 

There was a hand, Scott wasn't sure whose it was, but expert fingers were pinching his nipple. His breath hitched. It was some sort of magical timing the two boys had. That same exact moment Theo quickened his rhythm, the sound of skin hitting skin getting louder and more evident in the quiet church. 

Stiles pulled away, and Scott found out that it was him that was playing with Scott’s nipple. Stiles’ other hand snuck down, slowly to his cock, finally giving Scott some friction. He didn't move his hand however, just let Theo push Scott into it. 

"Feels good, doesn't it father?" Theo asked from behind him and all Scott did was whine high in the back of his throat, no matter how much it hurt. His mind was long gone, all he cared about was the pleasure of the flesh. Theo raised his head to stare at the statue of Jesus, and Scott didn't even try to avert his eyes. It didn't bother him anymore, he was only after his release. "I want him to see the pathetic whore you are, father."

"Yeah, let God see you, father, see us together giving it to you." Stiles smirked, and Scott couldn't help it, he tried to warn them, tell them he was going to come, but the words got stuck in his throat. Soon enough he was spilling all over Stiles’ fist with a string of unintelligible words mixed with moaning. He couldn't describe the amazing feeling he had. His knees bucked, his body going warm all over, Theo pounding into him, faster and rougher. 

He was breathing hard after he had calmed down, too sensitive to be touched, but Theo was still fucking him, but slower, letting Scott focus on his orgasm. 

"That was so good." Stiles brought one come slicked hand to his lips, his tongue darting out to taste. He made sure to moan at the taste. 

Theo grabbed his cock and gave it a few slow strokes. Scott tried to wiggle away because it didn't feel good. He was way too sensitive to be touched like that. He tried to beg, but the ability to speak hadn't returned to him yet. 

Theo brought his hand to his lips tasting the come, too with a lower moan. "You taste so good." He whispered in Scott’s ear. 

Theo pulled out of him and he had to hiss, he hadn't realized he was sensitive all over. The orgasm dried him out. Stiles helped him get to his knees, in front of Theo, both him and Stiles were. Theo's fist was flying up and down his shaft, low moans and hitches of his breath coming out of his mouth. 

With his free hand he brought Scott closer to his cock, Stiles didn't need the encouragement, he did that on his own. Theo painted their faces, swearing as he came. Scott swallowed some, but most of it got on his face. He looked at Stiles and he was in the same boat, face painted with come. 

"You're so hot." Theo said after he came down from his high. Stiles turned to him and kissed him. It was filthy in a way none of the things they had done before were. The sounds they were making were so sinful, Scott groaned. 

They just sat there, the three of them, they had put on their clothes back on, without the heat their bodies were providing they got cold. Scott still couldn't comprehend what exactly had happened, but he felt exhausted. It was satisfying in a way, his whole body ached, but he was pleased that he had made Stiles and Theo come.

There were heavy steps coming from the door, Scott knew who it was but he didn't care he was too blissed out. 

Derek showed into the light. He looked surprised to see that there were other people besides Scott. 

Stiles looked up at him with hunger in his eyes. Scott didn't exactly know what that meant, but he had a suspicion. He thought that he might see Stiles back at the church.

"Don't you think it's a little late for a confessions?" Derek asked. 

"We were just leaving." Theo smirked, pulling Stiles up by the hand. "Bye, father, hope we can do that again." They walked out, hand in hand. Stiles only turned around to wink at Derek. Scott had to laugh at that, because Derek ducked his head, cheeks going red. 

"I don't like them, don't let them in next time." Derek said, giving him a hand to pull him up to his feet. 

"I don't care what you think, Derek." And with that Scott walked out. Slowly. His ass hurt, he couldn't go too fast, but he was happy that Theo and Stiles had given him the time of his life. He looked back at the statue of Jesus and felt no remorse about what he had done. 

 


End file.
